ABSTRACT The University of Chicago Medicine Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) aims to improve the prevention, detection, and treatment of cancer through our basic, clinical, translational, and population research activities. Therefore, the effective procurement, storage, use, and analysis of human biospecimens are of critical importance, and the maintenance and expansion of these state-of-the-art facilities is vital to the future success of our cancer programs. Established in 2001, the Human Tissue Resource Center (HTRC) is a College of American Pathologists (CAP) accredited biorepository. Our mission is to effectively procure, store, distribute, and analyze biospecimens, thereby providing investigators with a centralized infrastructure to optimize the efficiency and costs related to research involving biospecimens. The Facility occupies ~4,000 sq. ft. of renovated space within the Pathology Department and functions as an integrated unit. The HTRC is comprised of four integrated Subcores: Biospecimen Bank, Laser Capture Microdissection, Digital Pathology, and Histology Services. Currently, the HTRC provides services for the collection of clinically-annotated human tissues, as well as blood, serum, plasma, and saliva, urine, and peripheral blood mononuclear cells for cancer- related research. In addition, the Core provides collaborative support and services for histopathology, LCM, tissue microarray preparation, and nucleic acid extraction. In this way, we provide a coordinated, centralized, and dedicated program for procuring, processing, dispersing, and assessing all types of biospecimens. During the current CCSG funding period, the HTRC has undergone a dramatic expansion. For example, the number of biobanking protocols has increased from 114 (CY2013) to 253 (CY2017). In addition, we have increased the types of biospecimens collected, particularly with respect to biofluids (plasma, serum, lymphocyte DNA, and peripheral blood mononuclear cell isolation). As a result, the number of annually banked specimens rose from 18,682 (CY2013) to 31,091 (CY2016). Similarly, histology services show a continued increase in requests for tissue sections and staining with 88,338 units performed in CY2013 and 95,713 units completed in CY2016. The HTRC has also undergone a number of important advances. These have included the acquisition of 2 Cryostar NX50 HD Low Profile cryostats, a Leica LMD 6500 LCM microscope, an Autogen FlexStar DNA isolation machine, and a Leica Bond RX automated IHC Stainer. Importantly, the HTRC has migrated to LabVantage LIMS to guide our biobanking process. LabVantage is a web-based, password-protected sample and information management system. It contains Institutional Review Board (IRB) and consent information, basic patient demographics, and detailed biospecimen information. LabVantage auto-assigns unique identifiers (barcodes) and provides real-time sample tracking data. Major future plans are focused on increasing our automation of liquid handling and biospecimen storage. As we continue to grow, the implementation of automation will increase our efficiency, decrease risks of human error, and streamline many of our processes.